Fragile
by Lilith6
Summary: Hum, des pov de Trowa et de Quatre. Yaoi... pour le résumé y a qu'à lire et faire une review


Je tiens ici à préciser que les personnages de la Série Gundam Wings ne m'appartiennent pas (et je les aime tant surtout Milliardo mais il n'est pas dans cette histoire). Je ne tiens pas à faire de l'argent avec eux. Ne me poursuivez pas, je suis insolvable.

Comme toujours vous allez trouver que mes histoires sont sur censurées, ben oui, c'est même fait volontairement ! Mais c'est juste pour éviter tout problèmes !

Deuxième avertissement, c'est une histoire Yaoi soft (relations garçons/garçons). Si vous avez quelque chose contre ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez pas !!! 

Faites pas trop gaffe à l'orthographe. ^___^, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire.

Mes fics Gundam sont dédiées à Minako.

Les *** sont des transitions dans le récit ou des Pov différentes.

Fragile

Comme d'habitude, il est debout avant moi… Il me prépare mon petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. Il a l'air d'être contrarié par je ne sais quoi, d'habitude, quand il cuisine, il est joyeux comme un pinson. Mais plus depuis quelque temps, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Quatre…

En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la mienne non plus…

Il m'obsède, parfois son visage, parvient à me faire tout oublier, même oublier mes mauvais rêves… 

Mais ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps. Je voudrais que cela dure longtemps… 

Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire.

Qu'est ce qui l'ennuie comme ça ? C'est le fait de rester avec moi ici ? 

Cela fait cinq jours que les autres sont partis en mission, en pendant ce temps, il m'a semblé que Quatre s'éteignait chaque jour un peu plus.

***

Il a encore passé une sale nuit, je le sais, pourtant son visage ne montre rien. Je le sais car je suis dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Il a un sommeil très agité. Pourtant on ne le dirait pas à le voir là, assis sur sa chaise à boire son café avec un air impassible. Il fait de terribles rêves, ça me tue, je ne peux pas l'aider… 

Mon don, je ne parviens pas à l'utiliser sur lui. Il est la seule personne dans l'univers que je n'arrive pas à sentir à travers mon don, il a autour de lui un mur infranchissable…

Cela m'énerve…C'est rageant ! J'ai l'habitude de lire dans le cœur des gens, je connais leurs émotions, sauf lui, c'est un cas unique.

C'est peut-être cela qui m'a attiré en lui. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense de moi. D'accord, la plus part des gens pense que je suis quelqu'un de bien mais moi le seul avis qui compte c'est le sien.

Ses gestes sont toujours lents et élégants. Il économise ses gestes, il économise son souffle, il économise ses mots. Mais la vraie question est : économise-t-il ses sentiments ?

C'est dur d'avoir une conversation avec Trowa… C'est infiniment plus simple avec Heero, qui l'aurait cru. Oui, Heero est un million de fois plus bavard que Trowa.

Je ferais bien d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça, il va finir par s'en rendre compte. Oups, oui, il s'en est rendu compte, il vient juste de lever un sourcil très légèrement, cela dénote une grosse émotion de la part de Trowa.

***

Il est très nerveux, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état émotionnel. Quatre est toujours joyeux et calme. 

Il est aussi notre chef : qui aurait cru à le voir ainsi, il a l'air si innocent ? 

J'ai déjà vu des tableaux d'anges, Quatre est la personne qui s'approche le plus des descriptions d'anges. Mais, il n'est pas que ça : c'est un leader né, un diplomate, un stratège, un politicien, un bon cuisinier, pilote de gundam…

J'aime la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont si bleus, comme un ciel d'été ou comme des aigues marines. On pourrait s'y perdre dans ses yeux… Mais pourquoi il me regarde ainsi ? Ce n'est pas inconfortable comme regard, c'est juste le contraire… C'est étrange.

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Il agit de manière étrange. Il a l'air d'un fauve en cage.

***

' – Problème Quatre? 

- Non, Trowa, je veux juste que tu me passes la confiture…'

Il me tends le pot dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire, mais pour faire bonne mesure, je me fait une tartine, tandis qu'il retourne à la lecture de son rapport.

Des fois j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner Trowa. 

Parfois il me fait plaisir, par exemple quand il m'accompagne à la flûte tandis que je joue du violon, là, je dois dire que c'est parfait, il est en symbiose avec moi. 

Parfois il est tout simplement odieux avec moi, comme la fois où il a refusé de venir avec moi dans l'hôtel que j'avais réservé, lors de notre seconde rencontre. Puis s'il y avait eu que cette fois là. 

Je ne le comprends vraiment pas, moi j'ai toujours la même attitude avec lui, puis tout le monde trouve que je suis un mec bien en général, je ne sais pas quoi faire à présent.

Je m'ennuie… Heero, Duo et Wufei sont allés en mission. Nous devons rester dans cette grande maison en renforts en cas de problèmes. On est tout seuls, rien que tout les deux, et j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul habitant de la maison tellement Trowa est silencieux.

J'ai déjà mentionné que Trowa était sexy en diable ? Franchement, il devrait être déclaré hors la loi ! Il est grand, élancé, il porte bien le jean moulant… oh oui… c'est un style très différent de Heero, avec Trowa, il reste une bonne part pour l'imagination… Et j'en ai de l'imagination… Il a de belles mains, je lui ai frôlé une fois la main, c'était un accident, mais je ferrais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir recommencer cela… Il dégage une si douche chaleur de lui parfois… 

Je sais que je suis amoureux de lui, c'est impossible de ne pas être amoureux de lui… Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Je suis encore en train de le fixer là… et oui, pas de chance il l'a vu… Vite faut que je trouve un truc à lui dire….. Mission ?

' – Tu sais où en est la mission ?

- Non.

- Je m'ennuie, je voudrais sortir.

- Les ordres de Heero sont clairs.

- Parles moi alors…'

***

Je ne sais plus quoi penser à présent, il veut que nous parlions. 

Parler, mais de quoi ? Il me demande ça à moi !

Mais il est de plus en plus nerveux et mal à l'aise, cela cache quelque chose de très profond on dirait. Cette chose a l'air de le dépasser complètement.

Je pourrais peut être l'aider, son problème à l'air plus grave que le simple fait de s'ennuyer ou de se faire du soucis pour les autre pilotes. D'accord, on va parler…

****

Oups, j'ai été trop vite là… Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre… merde…

'- De quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas moi de L3, de ton enfance…'

A peine que les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche je savais que c'était une erreur…

J'ai fait une énorme boulette : Trowa me fixe de son œil vert. J'ai touché un point sensible.

' – J'ai rien à dire sur le sujet, j'ai été élevé par des mercenaires, ça s'arrête là.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, pardon Trowa.'

***

Voila le seul sujet qui puisse me faire peur, mon enfance sur L3 dans cette bande de mercenaire. Mes cauchemars viennent tous de là. Je ne souhaite cette vie à personne. Quatre est trop pur et innocent pour entendre ne serait-ce que le dixième de cette vie. J'ai appris à cacher tout mes sentiments et émotions. La peur dans mon regard, la souffrance… tout ce qu'ils recherchaient en moi, je l'ai enfoui tout au fond de moi, ils prenaient trop de plaisir à me voir souffrir.

Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de mon enfance… Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache… J'ai peur de sa réaction… J'ai si peur de sa réaction…

***

J'ai gaffé, je suis nul, je me trouve nul alors que je veux n'être qu'avec lui, je le trouve sexy, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour lui. Merde, ça peut plus durer faut que je sache maintenant, je dois savoir ! 

' – Tu me hais ?

- Non, me répondit-il après une pause.

- Je t'ennuie ?

- Non.

- Je voudrais te comprendre Trowa, mets y du tien, s'il te plait…

- Demande les choses clairement alors.'

Je suis au pied du mur à présent, son œil calme me regarde tandis qu'il prend une gorgée de café. Faut que je lui dit maintenant, c'est ça, où je vais en crever.

' – Je t'aime.'

Ma voix est toute petite et faible, j'ose à peine le regarder. Il repose sa tasse et la regarde. Je lance tout mon don de perception sur lui, mais rien, toujours ce fichu mur !!

' – Je t'aime Trowa. Je veux savoir si c'est réciproque.'

Ma voix est plus forte mais à peine, elle est presque suppliante. Il ne me répond pas, c'est non alors, ce silence veut dire non… Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas pleurer sur le coup… Faut que je sorte de cette pièce… Je crois que je suis allé trop vite, je me suis planté en beauté, je viens de me suicider en amour…

***

' – Je t'aime.'

J'ai du mal à respirer d'un seul coup, il m'aurait tiré dessus, cela aurait eu le même effet. Il m'aime. Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait s'il savait toute la vérité sur moi ? Est-ce qu'il aimerait quand même ? 

Est-ce que moi j'aime Quatre ? Question stupide ! Je l'aime c'est évident. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur d'être un fruit pourri à cause de ce qu'on m'a fait, s'il savait tout, il n'aurait que de la pitié pour moi. J'ai juste envie qu'il m'aime…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai envie de répondre que oui, je l'aime ! Mais c'est dur.

Pourquoi il s'en va ?! 

Oh, non, je suis un idiot, un imbécile fini ! Il a mal à cause de moi, il souffre à cause de moi. Ne t'en vas pas, pas maintenant Quatre ! Laisse moi du temps, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose !

Non, faut que je lui avoue que je l'aime, peu importe les conséquences… Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Cette fois ci c'est trop important.

***

J'arrive à peine à me lever de ma chaise, et j'essaye de me souvenir où se trouve ma chambre dans laquelle je pourrais m'effondrer et pleurer toutes les larmes que j'ai dans mon corps… oui c'est ça que je vais faire… pleurer puis mourir… un moyen propre… oui l'autodestruction de mon Gundam c'est bien comme idée.

Je fais le premier pas, c'est un pas difficile à faire, je lui tourne le dos, je fais un autre pas, je retiens mes larmes, elles me brûlent le coin des yeux. Je sens alors une main, sa main, qui me retient doucement… Je comprends rien moi là. Il me retourne et m'oblige à lui faire, j'y comprends rien, mais je me laisse faire… Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de le fixer dans les yeux, je ne peux pas le faire. Il m'oblige à regarder dans ses yeux, il me relève doucement le menton pour ce faire. Je baisse les yeux quand même…

' – Quatre ? Regarde moi…'

Je lève les yeux hésitants vers lui. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard… c'est inhabituel lui qui est si souvent l'air absent ou distant…

' – Quatre, je t'aime.'

Il m'aime ? Il m'aime… IL M'AIME !!!!!!!!

J'ai bien compris ça non ? 

' – Je t'aime Trowa.'

Dans ses yeux, je lis des choses que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'alors : des émotions !

Mon cœur bat si fort maintenant, j'aime ce sentiment, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens en lui envoyant des ondes du cœur de l'espace… Il me sourit… Mon Dieu comme il est beau quand il sourit ! Mon cœur est dans mon estomac… Je peux le serrer contre moi, juste pour voir s'il est réel ? Le mur infranchissable est encore là, mais je m'en moque ! Je le prend dans mes bras, ou plutôt je me blotti contre lui.

J'ai envie… je passe mes bras autours de sa taille, et je pose ma tête contre son torse… c'est juste trop comme sentiment, mais c'est juste ce que je voulais, c'est trop bon, je le serre plus fort contre moi.

' –Je t'aime Trowa.' 

***

Je n'arrive pas a y croire, il est entre mes bras, et même s'il est plus petit que moi, je sens qu'il me protège, aucun mal ne peut plus m'atteindre à présent que je suis contre lui. Il irradie de lui une chose étrange, une chose douce… J'ai envie de me laisser porter par cette chose. C'est de l'amour à l'état pur, et pas seulement le don étrange de Quatre…

***

Je murmure ses mots doucement contre son pull. Je sens une fissure dans son mur émotionnel, je le berce de gauche à droite, et chacun de mes 'je t'aime' élargissait la fissure dans le mur. Oui il m'aime, et il m'aime depuis l'instant où nos vies se sont croisées… mais derrière tout son amour pour moi, je lis aussi une grande souffrance en lui, on lui a fait mal quand il était enfant… on l'a torturé et encore pire que ça… c'est affreux ce qu'on lui a fait ! Ce n'était qu'un tout petit enfant et ils ont osé lui faire cela ! Je vais supprimé ceux qui t'on fait ça, je te protègerais Trowa… Plus jamais personne n'osera te faire du mal tant que je serai là.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas pleurer devant Trowa… Il va penser que j'utilise mon don contre lui.  Je le serre plus fort contre moi, il a tellement besoin de cela.

' – Tu es en train de lire en moi.'

C'est une constatation et non une question…

' – Tu me laisse faire… Tu m'aimes tellement… comme moi je t'aime en fait… et puis je sens des choses terribles en toi.

- Tu peux me faire oublier ma peine et ma douleur ?

- Je pense que oui, Trowa sincèrement je pense que oui.'

Je veux qu'il oublie tout cela, je veux que sa vie débute aujourd'hui. Je veux être tout pour lui comme il est tout pour moi.

Il faut que je parvienne à lui faire oublier la douleur et le chagrin sous mes caresses et mes baisers.

En parlant de cela, je pense que je peux le faire, je veux dire l'embrasser…

Je passe ma main sur sa nuque, et j'approche doucement son visage du mien, doucement, pour qu'il ai le temps de refuser… mais il n'en fait rien… doucement, doucement…ses lèvres sont chaudes et souples, elles sont sucrées avec un goût de confiture de framboises… Puis il y a le goût de Trowa et c'est infiniment plus sucré et suave. Je ne force rien, je ne demande rien… Je l'embrasse doucement sur la bouche, mes lèvres jouent sur ses lèvres… pas plus, pas encore…

Des petits frissons me courent dans le dos, c'est exquis… C'est bras si forts sont autour de mon corps… J'aime ça, et je sais qu'il ressent la même chose, la peur qui est tapie en lui, il faut que je la fasse fuir, je ne dois rien brusquer… Je dois être patient… Laisse moi lire en toi Trowa, tu sais que jamais je ne te ferrais de mal…

***

Comme c'est doux, comme c'est doux, des baisers, encore et encore. Je voudrais que cela ne finisse jamais… J'en veux encore plus… Ses cheveux sont si soyeux, et la peau de ses lèvres est comme du satin chaud… Je n'ai plus peur de rien avec Quatre… Il est mon ange à moi, il est mon ange gardien. Il est l'être le plus précieux de tout l'univers, et il m'aime comme je l'aime. Il sait tout à présent et il continue de m'aimer malgré tout…

***

Je lis en lui enfin, la peur qu'il a ressenti s'est envolée, je lui répète que je l'aime, j'y met tout mon cœur en lui disant cela, je suis sincère, il faut qu'il me crois avant de faire quelque ce soit d'autre, il faut qu'il me crois. Il me fait confiance, suffisamment pour couvrir ses arrières lors d'une bataille, suffisamment pour être seul avec moi dans cette maison. Je veux qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour qu'il puisse accepter tout mon amour pour lui. J'ai besoin de lui montrer mon amour pour lui. Il faut que je lui prouve mon amour, pour qu'il puisse rester dans mes bras, pour que je puisse l'aimer… aussi bien spirituellement que physiquement. Je sais que cela va difficile, Trowa ne parle que rarement. Mais à présent je lis en lui… Erreur, cela va être simple à présent, je sais quoi faire…

Doucement, je le laisse prendre l'initiative d'un deuxième baiser, j'ai l'impression que je me fusionne en lui. Son baiser qui était hésitant au départ, devient plus ardent et passionné. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon don pour savoir ce qu'il veut de moi. Le baiser prend fin doucement, et nous sommes sans souffle l'un et l'autre… Je le prends par la main et le conduit dans ma chambre… Je suis décidé à tout donner à Trowa, tout ce qu'il voudra faire, je le ferais, je ne demanderais rien…

Entre ses bras, je me suis abandonné à ses baisers et ses caresses… Je flotte entre les bras de Trowa… Sa peau contre la mienne, c'est la chose la plus douce que j'ai jamais connu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais ressentir autant de plaisir et d'amour de toute ma vie… Je sais que Trowa a ressenti la même chose.

Il dort paisiblement entre mes bras, il sourit dans ses rêves… Je suis le gardien du sommeil de Trowa, désormais, entre mes bras, il sera protégé, aimé et choyé comme jamais il ne l'a été de toute sa vie… A jamais. Le passé ne viendra plus jamais le hanter… J'ai trouvé le moyen d'exorciser cela, j'en suis heureux…

Fin.

***

Les reviews c'est comme des câlins pour les auteurs… Je veux des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Puis si vous avez pas aimé, y a les fics de Shakes qui sont géniales…

Bye bye

Lilith


End file.
